Rocky Horror of Party Beach
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Give yourself over to absolute pleasure in the first horror monster musical! The weirdest crossover ever, featuring your favorite Transylvanians, the most swingin' teenagers on the block, and of course, the fantastic Del-Aires!
1. All Those Spastically Dancing Teenagers

A/N: This story is very cheesy and switches perspectives often. At the rate I'm going, I'll be done with this very soon, so I'll have time to focus on my other stories. This was just too good to pass up! This started as a oneshot, but got too long. BTW, Janet + "Coolsville" = other universe "Zompers" (read my story "The Brad & Janet Mysteries" to get it)

[Setting: Party Beach...]

Brad Majors parked the car in the parking lot of Party Beach. "Well, here we are." He announced.

"Oh, Brad!" Janet Weiss giggled. "It's lovely! Look at all those teenagers having fun!"

The teenagers were dancing to the rocking beat of the Del-Aires, the hottest new band on the scene.

"Do you think we should join in?"

"Oh, would they let us? I mean, they're so young..."

"Anything for you, Janet." He grinned, getting out of the car and letting her out.

Just as they left, another car pulled into the space next to them abruptly.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, Tina!" Hank scolded.

"I can drink whatever I want!" Tina exclaimed drunkenly.

"Why are you slurring?" It hit him suddenly. "Did you have three cocktails before we left?"

"I dance better when I've had a few!" She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Tina!" Hank tried to follow her as she ran away, bumping into Brad and Janet. "Uh, sorry, guys." He rushed off.

"Well, they're certainly in a hurry to join the party!" Brad grinned.

"Coolsville!" She squealed.

[Setting: The Huge Castle On Party Beach...]

Columbia gasped."The summer castle!"

"I hate that new band outside." Magenta groaned, carrying in a large suitcase.

"And all those spastically dancing teenagers." Riff Raff complained. "Why did we have to come here?"

"Because the Master wants a break." Columbia replied.

"Because the Master wants some quality time with his 'glorious creation.'" Magenta mocked.

Just then, they heard a loud scream.

_"Rocky!" _Frank-N-Furter rushed into the huge front room, distressed. "Have you seen Rocky?"

"He's _lost?!" _Columbia gasped.

Magenta and Riff Raff simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Here we go." She sighed.

[Setting: Party Beach...]

Tina gulped down another cocktail at the bar. Smiling, she wiped her mouth and broke a glass on the bar counter. All the others turned to stare at her. "Let's party!" She screamed excitedly. "Hit it!"

The Del-Aires started playing an exciting song as everyone cheered. Tina ran onto the sand, nearly getting her foot lodged in it, and began dancing wildly

Little did she know, a gang of motorcyclists were watching her and not just for amusement either.

"You see that chick over there?" The leader, Mike, smacked another motorcyclist on the head.

"Yeah." He replied. "She's a hot one. Why, you want to get in that?"

"Take your mind off her for a minute, you casanovas." Another snickered. "Look at that square just staring at her. What's the matter with him?"

Mike looked at the muscular guy wearing nothing but small gold shorts. His vacant eyes were locked on the gyrating Tina. To his dismay, she stopped and noticed him.

"Well, hello, handsome." She purred, pulling him up and dancing with him, a smile spread on his face. "You do know how to dance, do you?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"Well, I'll just have to teach you." She began grinding against the guy.

Mike was almost about to go after him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A clueless-looking loser was panicking behind him. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" He fretted. "Brunette, wearing a bikini, kind of crazy?"

"Oh, you mean her?" He gestured to the girl who was enticing the muscular guy into dirty dancing. "Man, I feel bad for you. Half the guys on the beach been lusting after her all day."

"But Mike, you was-" One of them piped up.

"Don't listen to him, he's brain-dead." Mike shook his head. "Anyways, you better go get your woman back. She's over there with Mr. Muscles." As he ran away, Mike sighed. "Poor sap."


	2. Now I've Heard Everything

A/N: Like I said, this switches perspectives often. This starts out in Tina's, just if it's confusing.

Meanwhile, Tina and the mysterious hottie were dancing up a storm and everyone in the crowd began to watch them. She was loving the attention. _Everyone's jealous of me because I'm hot, drunk, and a great dancer with a hot guy, _she thought happily. _Screw Hank!_

"There he is!"

She turned and bit her lip. A transvestite, a French maid, a prostitute, and a monster movie reject were running towards them.

"What are you doing?" The transvestite snapped.

"Dude," Tina laughed, "way to keep the party going!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The French maid whispered to the monster movie reject.

Muscle Guy turned and stared at the guy, shocked.

"Tina!" Hank yelled, making his way towards them. Her guy's attention went to him.

"Hank!" She screamed.

"Rocky!" The transvestite exclaimed.

Rocky looked at him.

"Rocky?" Tina questioned.

Rocky looked at her.

"Tina!" Hank growled.

"Hank!" She snarled, irritated.

"Rocky!" The transvestite repeated.

"Rocky..." Tina wrapped her arms around Rocky, making the transvestite fume.

"Tina!" Hank scolded warningly.

"Hank!"

"Rocky!" The transvestite sounded like a broken record.

Rocky turned to look at him.

_"Jesus Christ!" _The French maid exploded. _"Can we please move on from this?!"_

"Geez, Magenta," the prostitute put a hand on her shoulder, "calm down."

"Magenta?" Tina echoed. "What a weird name!"

"Riff, Columbia," Magenta snarled, "hold me back!" They did as she lunged towards Tina.

"Riff?" She smirked. "Columbia? I can only imagine what his name is!" She tilted her head towards the transvestite.

"Oh, he's Frank-N-Furter!" Columbia piped up.

Tina blinked. "Now I've heard everything." She shook her head.

"Rocky," Frank-N-Furter grabbed his arm, "that's no way to behave on your first day here. But, um, since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you."

"Are you two, like, going together?"

"What does it look like?" Magenta raised an eyebrow at her.

She pushed Rocky away. "You didn't tell me you were like that! And I was prepared to..." She glanced at Hank from the corner of her eye. "Well, let's not say what I was prepared to do, but you lied to me!"

"Tina," Hank grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "we need to talk!"

"Rocky," Frank glared at him, "you're on lockdown for the rest of the trip!" He stormed away, all his servants behind him, ushering his creation back into the castle.

Brad and Janet were gaping at the whole situation, sitting at the bar. "I didn't know _he_ was here!" She gasped. "We are avoiding him!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to say hello, could it, Janet?" Brad blushed.

She swatted his arm. "We are not talking to those weirdos after what happened! The way they killed poor Dr. Scott..."

"Janet, please, let's get over that." He sighed, getting upset about it himself. "We have to put the past behind us."

Janet sniffed one more time and raised her head up high. "Fine. Let's just concentrate on having a good vacation. Away from all those freaks."

"Fine." He agreed.

They clinked their drinks together. "Cheers." She grinned.

"Cheers." He echoed.


	3. Let's Do the Zombie Stomp Again!

A/N: By far my favorite part to write. This is a mash-up of HOPB's "Zombie Stomp" and RH's "Time Warp." I'm sorry that the "Zombie Stomp" verse is so short, but I couldn't make out the rest of it. Let's party with the Del-Aires!

"Okay, everybody," the lead singer of the Del-Aires boomed, "we're going to be singing something that we hope you love! Hit it!"

As the music started, Janet pulled Brad up. "Let's jam, Brad!"

They danced with the rest of the teenagers as the Del-Aires started to sing.

_"It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

_Not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control_

_Oh, everybody do the Zombie Stomp_

_You slam your foot down with an awful bump_

_You reach out further, further, just get closer, just get closer_

_Ooooooh_

_It's the living end_

_Let's do the Zombie Stomp again!_

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intentions_

_Well-secluded_

_I see all_

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_You're into the time slip_

_And nothing can ever be the same_

_You're spaced out on sensation_

_Like you're under sedation_

_Let's do the Zombie Stomp again!_

_Baby, baby, don't be scared_

_Something here looking kinda weird_

_You reach out further, further, just get closer, just get closer_

_Let's do the Zombie Stomp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left and then a step to the right_

_You slam your foot down with an awful bump_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane_

_You reach out further, further, just get closer, just get closer_

_Ooooooh_

_It's the living end_

_Let's do the Zombie Stomp again!"_


	4. It's the Voodoo

A/N: EULABELLE! Don't criticize me about my portrayal of her; if the movie made her kind of a racist stereotype, I have to adhere to the movie! I apologize in advance. I had to keep the voodoo line in, regardless of anything; I love it too much.

Everyone cheered for the band.

Outside, in the parking lot, Hank and Tina sat in silence, listening to the next song.

"I could be dancing right now!" She snapped, being the one to break the silence.

"Tina," Hank rolled his eyes, "we need to talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about? You're just keeping me from having fun! Today, Tina and alcohol are going to have a great cocktail!"

"Baby, that makes no sense!"

"You're just jealous of that hot guy I was dancing with!"

"For one thing, I don't even think he could speak, and for another thing, if there's one thing I can sense, you'll never get him again with that whoever guy in the way!"

"Oh, Frank-N-Furter." She groaned. "What a ridiculous name. Whoever heard of a name like that?"

"Tina, just stop this. We can be together again."

"Whatever. I'm going swimming."

"Tina!" He couldn't stop her from leaving.

[Setting: The Huge Castle on Party Beach...]

There was a knock at the door.

Columbia was cooking, Riff was cleaning the lab, and Frank was off punishing Rocky for being with that other girl. Magenta knew it was her job to answer the door.

She hadn't expected to see who she saw; a middle-aged black woman.

"Who are you?" She inquired.

"Well, that's no way to greet a person!" The woman showed herself in.

"I repeat, who are you?"

"My name's Eulabelle and I'm looking for a job."

"What can you do?" Magenta closed the door.

"Well, I can cook and I can clean and I can give some great advice."

"Hmm. I'm sure we're all in need of a little advice. What's going on when a man is attracted to a woman he's not supposed to be attracted to?"

"It's the voodoo, that's what it is."

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Voodoo?"

"Yep, you take it from me, it's the voodoo."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Well, Eulabelle, I'll go show you around and I'll talk with the master."

"Oh, I'll be fine." Eulabelle began to wander around the castle. Before Magenta could catch up to her, Frank appeared, obviously dejected.

"The poor baby can't control his lust." He shook his head. "But he'll be fixed in no time."

"It's voodoo, Master." Magenta informed him.

He was stunned by this answer. "Voodoo?"

"You take it from me."

[Setting: Party Beach...]

Rocky didn't know where he was or why he was there, but all he knew was he needed to find out.

He had escaped from the chains Frank had locked him in with Riff Raff's help. He knew Riff didn't like him, but rather would do anything to get rid of him and stir up trouble.

Wading in the water, he encountered a large green mass that floated on the water. He took some and put it on his head. Liking the way it felt, he spread it all over himself.

Then he saw her. Tina, the girl he'd been dancing with. He walked over to her.

She noticed him and began to scream uncontrollably. Why was she doing that?

Rocky followed her out of the water, yet stopped when he heard her screaming the word "monster." He wasn't a monster. Sure, he was created like a monster, but he wasn't really one. He was a human.

Others were screaming at him too. What was the problem?

"Seaweed monster!" A girl shrieked. Even the Del-Aires ran and hid.

"Janet, run!" A familiar guy yelled. It was Brad Majors, who was there the night he was born, and the lady with him was Janet Weiss.

He sighed, lovesick. The best thrill of his life was sleeping with Janet. He ran towards her.

Yet she didn't recognize him, only screaming and running like the rest of them. "Get away from me!" She shrieked in fear. "Brad, help me!"

Brad shielded her. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me!"

Rocky's face fell for those who could see it. He was never going to get Janet. He sadly walked back towards the ocean. Why didn't anyone like him?

"Oh, thank God!" The woman who had screamed "Seaweed monster" swooned. "My hero!"

All the women rushed towards Brad. Rocky turned around and saw Janet pushing them all away.

"Hey, he's all mine!" She grabbed Brad's arm proudly.

He began walking away again even more sadly. What was so great about Brad?


	5. Touché

A/N: This is just too fun. R&R, my friends, R&R! For all you fellow MST3K fans out there, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

[Setting: The Huge Castle on Party Beach...]

"Here we go." Eulabelle put an enormous fried chicken on the kitchen table. "Fried chicken, just how I always make it."

"Thank you, um..." Frank struggled. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Eulabelle."

"Eulabelle. You may go up to your room now."

As she slowly waddled out, he turned to Magenta. "So you actually hired this woman?" He questioned.

"Yes, I did," Magenta smirked, "because she's a great cook, very loyal, and I knew she would be the one servant you wouldn't sleep with."

Riff snickered. Frank shot him a glare, then looked back at her. "Touché."

_"Mm-mm!"_

Their heads swiveled towards Columbia, who was noisily devouring a second leg. "That's delicious!" She moaned through a full mouth.

"Columbia, that's positively disgusting. Please cease and desist."

Her head hung as she silently nibbled on a wing.

"So what's wrong with Eulabelle?" Magenta inquired.

"She's not exactly...the best fit for this household."

"Because you don't want to penetrate her?"

He shuddered at the thought of that. "No, no, I don't, but...don't you think she'll get a little suspicious of what's going on?"

"Oh, she already is. She looked at me when she first saw you and she whispered, 'Is that a man or a woman? These old eyes just ain't the same no more.'"

Riff chuckled to himself until Frank yanked at a strand of his hair, instantaneously shutting him up.

"Master!" Eulabelle came rushing back in. "I heard it on the news. There's a monster on the loose!"

"A monster?" He echoed. "I'm going to have to see if Rocky's safe!" He rushed downstairs.

Magenta, Riff, and Eulabelle waited patiently, trying to stand Columbia's eager chicken-eating in a time of crisis.

He ran back upstairs frantically. "Rocky's gone _again!"_

"This can only mean..." Riff trailed off.

"Ugh, there's going to be a lot of explaining to do." Magenta shook her head in disdain. "That poor idiot."

[Setting: Dr. Gavin's House...]

"Uh huh." Elaine Gavin nodded. "Uh huh. Okay. Yes, I know I'll be missing out, but I have company! Okay. I'm sorry. I know. All right. Buh-bye." She hung up the phone.

"Well, how'd they take it?" Dr. Gavin didn't look up from his newspaper.

"They called me a loser and said I'd be missing out on all the fun. But I don't care! I'd rather stay in here, what with that monster running around."

"Elaine, you don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what I believe, Dad!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"All right, all right, sweetie." The doorbell rang. "Can you answer the door?"

"Okay." She opened the door and saw a couple; a slightly nerdy guy with glasses and a beautiful woman wearing a dress.

"Hi." The woman smiled warmly. "We're here for dinner with Dr. Gavin."

"Oh, you must be Brad Majors and Janet Weiss!" Elaine realized. "I'm Elaine, Dr. Gavin's daughter."

"How do you do?" Brad shook her hand, then Janet did.

"I'm fine, thanks. Keeping safe from the monster?"

"Elaine." Dr. Gavin interrupted warningly.

"Dr. Gavin!" Janet exclaimed, rushing into the room, Brad behind her.

"How do you know my father?" Elaine inquired.

"He went to high school with us. Good old Punchy."

"Punchy?" She giggled.

"That was my nickname." Dr. Gavin hung his head. "How is everything? How's Denton High?"

Brad's face fell. "Denton High's good, but we recently ran into Dr. Scott, you remember him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, we ran into each other at a mysterious castle run by strange people. I'd just proposed to her, you see, and our car broke down."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Janet blushed.

"Anyways," Brad continued, "we were stuck there and some of the people in the castle had a history with his nephew Eddie. He came looking into that and eventually, Dr. Scott was killed by some of them."

"What savages!" Dr. Gavin fumed. "Where's the castle?"

"Um...well, that's a long story." He shook his head. "But the people, they're right here on the beach. In that huge castle. I don't know why they're here, but they are."

"My maid Eulabelle quit and started working in that castle. Is she unsafe?"

"No, I don't think Eulabelle's unsafe. They just had a vendetta against Dr. Scott. I'd really suggest that you don't talk to them unless you need to."

Dr. Gavin nodded solemnly. "Well, you're the experts."

"Lucky us." Janet huffed. Brad wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Elaine was shocked by this. Eulabelle quit and was working there? They killed Dr. Scott? Who was Dr. Scott anyways?

All she knew was, she was going to take a trip and find out.


	6. How Can He Stand Them?

A/N: I really hope I know where this is going. R&R and enjoy!

[Setting: The Huge Castle on Party Beach...]

There was a knock at the door.

"Did Eulabelle lock herself out again?" Riff rolled his eyes.

"You know she wouldn't leave because of the 'monster.'" Magenta groaned. "I hope they have some luck finding him, that nuisance. He's been nothing but trouble since he was created."

"Hello?" An unfamiliar female voice called.

"Should we let her in?" She asked.

Riff shrugged.

Magenta opened the door and saw one of the teenagers. "Hi," she smiled weakly, "may I come in? I have some business with the people of this house."

"He's not here right now." She shook her head. "However long he may have had sex with you, he's not serious about it."

The girl's mouth flew open. "Um...no, I...wanted to talk to you about some business some night that concerns the killing of a man named Dr. Scott."

"How do you know about that?" She asked cautiously.

"May I come in?"

Magenta let her in. Riff stared her down, but looked away so she'd tell her story.

"My father Dr. Gavin is a friend of Brad Majors and Janet Weiss." The girl explained. "They went to high school together."

"They're here?" Magenta groaned. "Just our damn luck!"

"Well, they knew a guy named Dr. Scott and I've heard that he was killed during an experience with you people. Also, I've heard that my father's former maid Eulabelle is working here."

"Would you like to take her back?" Riff offered. "She's insane! She thinks everything's caused by voodoo!"

"That's Eulabelle all right." She giggled. "Um, could I speak to the master, whoever that is?"

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter, like I said, is not home." Magenta explained. He's looking for his creation, Rocky Horror, with Columbia. Could I ask you your name?"

"Elaine. Elaine Gavin."

"Elaine. And you're a friend of Brad and Janet's?"

"Well, my father is."

"How can he stand them?"

[Setting: Tina's House on Party Beach...]

"That lame little witch is being such a buzzkill." Tina hung up the phone. "Well, we'll have fun without her, won't we?"

"Of course we will!" One girl piped up.

Suddenly, they froze, hearing footsteps outside.

"It must be those motorcycle guys." Tina smirked. "Let's get them!"

They giggled, filling up a bucket of water and putting it on the door.

"You guys can come in!"

The door slowly opened. However, they didn't find the guys, but...

"The monster!" Tina screamed.

Stunned, he opened the door all the way. However, their system failed and the bucket fell on Tina's head, killing her.

"Oh my God!" A girl shrieked.

"What do we do now?" Another panicked.

The monster stumbled clumsily over to them and pushed a girl out the window, shattering the glass.

"Run before he gets us!" They all ran outside, but the monster followed them.

[Setting: The Huge Castle on Party Beach...]

"Everyone!" Eulabelle hobbled into the room where Riff, Magenta, and Elaine stood. "There's been another monster sighting at a girls' sleepover!"

"Oh no!" Elaine exclaimed, shocked. "I could have been there! It's a good thing I decided not to go!"

"Elaine?" She observed. "How's Dr. Gavin?"

"He's doing okay. We've got guests and they've got a..._history _with the inhabitants of this castle."

"That monster...it's the voodoo, that's what it is!"

"Yes, Eulabelle," Riff groaned, "everything's voodoo."

"Smart boy." She nodded towards him. "Knows what he's talking about."

Magenta bit her lip, stifling back a laugh.

"Well," Elaine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "we've got to go save the girls from the monster!"

"It's not a monster." Magenta shook her head. "It's the master's creation. He's escaped."

"Really? It is?"

"I'm certain that he's behind this, the poor sap."


	7. Fried Chicken!

A/N: Well, here's the stunning conclusion to this story! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R, folks!

[Setting: Party Beach...]

Elaine, Eulabelle, Riff, and Magenta ran onto the beach. "Rocky!" They all hollered. "Rocky!"

Just then, a group of screaming teenage girls ran past them. "Save yourselves!" One hollered.

"Those are the girls I know from Party Beach!" Elaine observed. "But I didn't see..." She ran over to Tina's house, the others behind her. She was shocked to see a girl laying down dead in the pile of broken glass...and even more shocked to see Tina's unmoving body on the floor. "Oh, God..."

"I'm so sorry." Magenta put a reassuring hand on Elaine's shoulder. "But...who could have done it? Maybe there really is a monster!" She paused. "No, of course there isn't. Had to be Rocky."

There was a groan. They all turned to see an unidentified creature covered in seaweed.

"Quick!" Eulabelle hollered. "Get some sodium!"

"Sodium stops voodoo." Riff calculated sarcastically. "Great to know!"

"Wait a second." Elaine paused. She could just barely make out the gray-blue eyes of the creature...and recognized him as the guy Tina was dancing with! "Guys, it's Rocky!"

"Oh my God, you're right!" Magenta agreed.

"How did we not figure that out?" Riff hung his head in shame.

"Do you guys hear me?" Eulabelle exclaimed. "We need some sodium!"

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you."

Before Elaine could run over and pull his seaweed off, a gunshot rang out.

Rocky turned around to see Brad holding a gun, Janet quivering behind him. "That was a warning!" He exclaimed. "Move or I'll shoot!"

His eyes locked on Janet. She wasn't going to escape him now! He moved towards her.

Brad pulled the trigger back and was about to shoot when...

"Wait!" Elaine yelled, jumping in front of Rocky and pulling his seaweed off. "It's not a monster, guys! It's Rocky!"

"Rocky?" Janet repeated in disbelief. "You're here too?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Rocky!" Frank ran to him, Columbia behind him. "This is the last time you escape!"

"He's nothing but trouble, Master." She shook her head.

"You!"

They all turned around to see Dr. Gavin storming towards them.

"Us?" Frank inquired.

"You! You with the big hair! You're the guy who killed Dr. Scott! They told me so! Why, when I get my hands on you, I'll..."

"Hey." Hank walked up to Elaine as he continued ranting. "That was really brave what you did. Want to go down to the water or something?"

"Uh, sure." She blushed, grabbing his hand and walking away from the scene.

"And I'll rip out your-hey! Young man! Get away from my daughter! Get..." He turned back to Frank. "I'll deal with you later!" He began running after them. "Hey! Young man!"

"I'm glad that's over." Janet sighed with relief. "But why are you guys here?"

"How about we talk about it over fried chicken?" Magenta suggested.

_"Fried chicken!" _Columbia screeched, excitedly running and jumping into the castle.

"Should we follow her?" Brad asked.

"Probably." Frank shrugged.

"I'll get to cooking." Eulabelle led the way.


End file.
